Fighter
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: AU! Darius and female Warrior OC-Chelle, have to get High Priestess OC-Kasia to safety. ONE-SHOT!


A/N: First and probably only House of Night fanfic

For Cee-Chelle - Merry Christmas!

Fighters

Standing in front of the High Council of Vampyres Chells felt only slightly intimidated. She had never stood in front of people with so much authority before, however, she knew she was there for the right reasons. She wasn't in trouble, so her death wsn't about to be ordered or anything like that. No, she was a Warrior about to meet another Warrior who she was going to be working was. She wasn't too keen on this because she had only ever worked on her own, however, she wasn't about to start an argument about it here.

The first thing Chelle noticed about the other Warrior when he walked in was that he was a he. She had only been told that she would be working with another Warrior and nothing else, but she had assumed it would be another girl. He was abouther age - 18 - and completely gorgeous. He smiled as he reached her before turning to face the council. Chelle also turned back to face the council.

'Chelle, Darius' Shekinah - the High Priestess of all Vampyres - started. 'As you know you're here for your next assignment'

'With respect ma'am' Darius said, 'that is all I know. I don't understand the need for two Warriors with one--'

'Patience young Warrior' Shekinah stopped him and explained.

CC

Chelle and Darius were told about Kasia, a fairly young High Priestess, and how there were plots to kidnap her. Many rogue Vampyres believed she could be used either through her own choice to convince the High Council to their way of thinking, or that through way of randsom she could be used to get part of what they wanted. Chelle and Darius just had to protect her long enough to get her to safety.

Kasia, being young thought she was pretty invincible and moan endlessly about having two warriors travelling with her. She also moaned about having to _walk _to the safe house.

Chelle, losing patience with Kasia, said. 'Would you rather go by car where if you were attacked we'd have to waste time getting out before we could protect you?' she paused and seeing the expression on Kasia's face, added in a softer voice 'look, it's not far, we just have to get you there, once you're there, you'll be safe'

Kasia smiled thankfully, but only moments late went back to moaning. This time about the whole kidnap plot, why would anyone want to kidnap her. Chelle was close to screaming, it was a shame she had to protect this girl, because she was feeling close to killing her. She was stood one side of Kasia as they walked, while Darius was stood the other side of her, both ready for an attack that may or may not come. Darius looked behind Kasia to Chelle, and smiled at her. Chelle smiled back, feeling slightly less annoyed,

CC

An attack did come. It was quiet and sneaky, a plan to get up to Kasia from behind before Chelle and Darius realised. It wasn't quite quiet or sneaky enough though, Darius and Chelle were on full alert and the second they heard a footstep behind them they both swung away. There was two Vampyres - one male, one female - both dressed in black.

Kasia watched in both shock and amazement as the fight commensed. The two Vampyres which were out to get her were clearly experienced fighters and yet compared to Chelle and Darius they looked like arogant kids. After only a few moments, Darius came over to Kasia, while Chelle was holding off both the Vampyres. Even though it was two against one, it wasn't a struggle for Chelle. Kasia said something to Darius about maybe getting out of there, but Darius said they should wait, Chelle wouldn't be long getting rid of them. Kasia noticed something in the way Darius spoke about Chelle, he'd admired her, he didn't want to leave her. She smiled secretively, a little bit of matchmaking may be in order, she thought.

Darius was right, it was only another few moments before one of the Vampyres was lying on the ground dead and the other was running off, scared. 'And tell whoever you work for' Chelle called after the woman running off 'that no one is getting to Kasia, now or ever'

'Wow' Kasia said. 'That was amazing. Wasn't she amazing Darius? Don't you think she was amazing?'

'Yeah' Darius agreed, almost speechless. 'Amazing.'

'You know,' Kasia continued, speaking to Darius 'I think a preformance like that deserves a kiss'

Darius blushed. So did Chelle. Kasia laughed slightly and no one said anything the rest of the way there.

CC

Darius had never felt so nervous, normally he was confident with what he wanted to do, but not this time. After they had got Kasia safe he looked to Chelle 'About what Kasia said...' he started, and stopped. What exactly could he say?

Chelle smiled sweetly before leaning in and kissing Darius on the cheek 'What about it she asked?'

'She was right' Darius replied and kissed Chelle properly, on the lips.


End file.
